


The Fist of the Healer

by Andi_Singer999



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi_Singer999/pseuds/Andi_Singer999





	1. Chapter 1

Holding my brilliant, running five year old's hand; we walked into the bustling day-care. Our first week in a very busy city where something is always happening. Hell's kitchen is no place to raise a child, but being a single mother, I have no choice. "Alright baby,"I said kneeling down and looking her in the eyes, "Mommy loves you. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" Her tiny hands gripped my pointer and middle finger. "Don't go mommy!" She said beginning to cry. I pulled her onto my shoulder and gently rubbed her long, sandy blonde hair. "I won't be gone long. I promise." Pulling away, Abril wiped her eyes with the back of her hand with a tiny nod. "Mommy loves you." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I looked to a black haired woman who walked up with a smile on her face. "I'll be back around 5 tonight." The woman nodded, accepting my sentence and grabbed Abril's hand gently before encouraging her to go play with the other children.  
Holding the door open behind me, I looked through the window to see my beautiful little girl playing Barbie with another girl. Smiling to myself, I quickly walked a few blocks to Rand Enterprises. Walking inside, my heels clicked on the freshly polished floor. I made my way quickly to the woman on the phone at the front desk. "Hi, I'm Lana, I'm here to see Ward Meachum." I said. "Does he know you're coming?" She said quite rude with an expressionless, void face. "Yes, he and I spoke on the phone. I have an appiontment for 9:30." My hands fidgeted on the counter top while waiting to hear about my appointment. "He'll see you at 9:30 then." The woman snapped. I decided to keep my mouth shut as this was supposed to be my new job. "Thanks." I said offering as kind of a smile as I could. Turning around, I noticed a homeless man with a full beard, blonde curly hair, and ratty looking clothes with no shoes smiling at the Rand sign outside. While he was denied entry into the building, two guards pulled him to the side to speak with him. The sounds of the elevator being ignored by my brain until a voice called for me, "Lana?" A busy voice asked. It sounded unamused and rushed in addition to being unfocused. Turning quickly to the voice, a tall gentleman with black hair, fair skin, with a navy suit, and a phone in front of his face was waiting near the elevator. "I'm Lana." I said striding over to him. He looked up from his phone screen for a moment to look me up and down. My black Christian Loubouton heels that I had to work for almost a year to afford, My rust colored, flowing pants with my black tank top tucked in and gently hung around my waist.  
"You start tomorrow. 7:30 am." He said then turned to the elevator. Feeling embarressed, I turned slowly to walk out the door to leave. "Come get your key fob." The woman at the desk said holding a grey garage door looking box in her hand. "Oh. Thank you." I said with a smile, then heading out the door to go to my second job. Luckily, it would be open. My second week in New York and I had made over twenty five hundred dollars; at one job. Walking all the way to the alleyway behind my bar, I pushed the door open. Women of all ages, races, sizes, and styles were dressing, undressing, talking, counting money, smoking while I walked straight to my booth. Kicking my heels off, I popped the two buttons on my right hip to slide off my pants. Over my high waisted underwear, with four slices on the hips, I pulled my fishnet tights onto my legs with a wiggle. Pulling off my black, lace tank top, a black pushup bra to make my clevage more appealing to these men. I quickly put on my long sleeve flannel and buttoned the button beneath my breasts before putting my docs on my feet and heading out, ignoring all the women calling me or trying to talk.  
This job was the biggest embarresment to myself and my family, but it offered more money than I had earned in a while. A white Ipad stood lit up behind the bar ready for me to clock in and begin my horrid job. Typing in my pin number, I quickly walked out from behind the bar and headed towards the dark where the bright flashing lights and booming music thumped beneath my feet. Grabbing the cold, silver pole; I began swinging and grinding. Men watched with despicable, lustful eyes before asking me for a private dance. I had no choice but to agree. Going into the private rooms, the three minute lap dances at $40 a piece made my daughter and I happy later, but in the moment, I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to have to give a piece of myself away every night anymore. Deep down, I was hoping that my new boss would see how hard working and dedicated about my job that he would give me a raise. Reaching around to take my bra off, I held eye contact with the fat man. The dark, thick material dropped to the floor and I swooped towards him once more. Holding the wall with my right hand and his right shoulder with my left hand, I arched my back towards his face. Almost touching his nose with my breasts. "Lana, someone wants a lap dance. Paid big bucks for it too." Spinning around, I sat on the man's lap and ground my hips in circles.  
"I'm busy at the moment." I opened my legs and ducked down towards the floor to bounce my ass. "He said he knows you." Standing suddenly, I grabbed my bra on the way up and wrapped it around myself. "Hey! I wasn't done!" The man said as I walked out following my boss. "What stall?" I asked emotionless. "6. Don't forget to smile." Planting a fake smile on my mouth, I threw the curtain back next to me, Ward Meachum sat on the bench. "Fuck!" I yelled running out to cover myself. "Lana, get the fuck back in there and do your God-damned job!" Jim yelled in my ear and pushed me into the booth. "Lana...right?" He asked with a chuckle and a smirk. Ward began bouncing his hands on the wood beneath him and looking around. "Yes." I said moving closer to him and beginning my dance. "How long did you pay for?" I asked grinding on his lap. Holding his knees firmly, I pushed my hips backwards towards his body waiting for a response. "A while." Throwing my head down in annoyance, then rolling it back up so my hair gently whipped my back. "How did you know I work here?" I stood then turned around gently grinding on his thigh. "I'm Ward Meachum, of Rand Enterprise. Research." His eyes watched my hips and my chest as they neared his face. Licking his lips, he brought his hand up to my leg. "No touching." I said moving his hand back down on the bench. "I paid good money for this-" "Not my rules; I just follow them." I said turning back around, dropping to the floor as gracefully as I could to twerk for him on my knees. Straightening my knees, I moved my hips back and forth in front of his face then turned suddenly. Sitting on his lap gently, I circled my hips then moved my hands behind my back once more to take my bra off.  
"You can't do this at Rand." He joked fidgeting in his seat. "It's unprofessional." I said slinging my behind his head to bring his face closer to mine. "That's new." He watched my mouth and my expression change from flat to a smile. A bright, strange looking smile showed on his face as he smoothed his hair back behind his head. His eyes turned wide as I pushed my hips down on his again and moved them back and forward. A smirk came to my face before putting my hands on his shoulders and whipping my hair to my right side. Bouncing my hips quickly, his jaw opened and his eyes closed. Backing my hips up slowly, I stepped back and sensually kicked my boots off. Leaning against the wall, I arched my chest towards the opposite wall and used my hands to roll my tights off. Ward leaned forward and rubbed his hands together with a hungry look in my eyes. Turning backwards towards him, I hooked my thumbs into my thong and waved my hips side to side. Rolling my underwear down my legs, I made sure to almost lock my knees to expose myself to him.  
The way to make a living off of this job is to make them think you're into them and that have any chance in the world. Making them think that you want them and that you desire them, holding eye contact, finding their favorite movement that will make their toes curl; this is some of the ways you will make money and survive. And that's exactly what I plan on doing. Holding the wall next to his head, I could already tell that when I rolled my hips, Ward's cock was ready to go. Hovering over his lap, My hips moved gently, his eyes watching me tease him. I would never go all the way down to meet his pants, but I would just brush his pants gently. The name of the game is teasing. Never satisfy. Leave them wanting more; they'll spend more money trying to be satisfied. Gently rubbing on him, he groaned, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. "You don't come easy right?" I asked gently rubbing my hands down his chest. "Not at all." He whispered touching my hips and my thighs.  
"No touching." I put my finger in his face and spoke with a gentle, joking tone. Still, I bearly touched him with my naked body. "How long exactly did you pay for?" I asked swinging my body around and down back onto his lap. "It's almost done, stop worrying." Finally putting pressure on his cock, Leaning his head back, Ward sighed while I moved my hips back and forth. My hands wandered around his chest then around his neck and down his back. "Time's up, Lana." Bill said popping his head into my booth. Ward snapped his eyes open and grabbed my hips. "No touching." I said firmly, then shoving him into the wall. Grabbing my clothing, I sat on his knee while dressing myself and heading out of the booth. "I'll see you in the morning." He said adjusting his tie and rushing out of the club. As the hours past, I did a number of pointless lap dances and had money thrown at me on the pole. Bill came and got me when the time had turned 4:45 so I could go pick up my daughter. Walking into the back, I quickly dressed into my clothes from earlier this morning and ran to grab Abril. "Hi sweetie!" I waved at her while I entered to sign her out. "Mommy!" She yelled running to me while I crouched and held my arms out for her. Picking her up, we turned and walked out of the daycare center.  
"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind me while I spoke to my daughter. "How was your day, baby?" I asked looking at her with a smile. "Mommy, someone's running." Turning around, I saw the man from this morning sprinting after me with his arms waving in the air. I turned around as fast as I could and continued to walk towards my apartment. A large hand grabbed me by the shoulder making Abril scream. Looking at the man, he had frightened large green eyes and n apologetic smile. "Can I help you?" I asked putting Abril on the ground and holding her hand. "I'm Danny Rand, I saw you this morning at my parents building. Was that Ward with you?" He asked turning around and pointing at the building. "Lana." I began and held out my hand for him to shake. "Yes, that was Ward." I acknowlegded dropping his hand, and looking him up and down. "Oh. Okay, good." He said awkwardly and grabbed the band of his napsack, securing it on his shoulder. He smirked quickly as he stared in my eyes. Sighing, I knew this guy had no where to go. "Do you... need a place to stay for tonight?" I asked pointing in the direction of my apartment. A bright, friendly smile came to his face. "Just for tonight, until I can speak with Ward tomorrow and get my parents position." I nodded and agreed while all three of us walked in the faded sunlight.  
"This is your apartment?" He asked spinning around in circles, enveloping every detail of my place. "It is. I have a daughter and a dog." I said closing the door behind him and dropping my bag on the chair. "Can I see your dog?" He asked excitedly. Nodding, Abril waved him to come with her. In my room was a large cage with a whinning pup inside. "Mommy says I'm too young to open this." Abril pouted. "Sweetie, let's let the nice man open it. I'll let you close it tomorrow, okay, baby?" Walking over to mystanding daughter and the kneeled man, looking into her eyes, I held her shoulders gently and looked at the man again. He smiled kindly as Abril agreed. "He's going to rush out of there like a bat out of hell, just a warning." I said smiling and stepping back with my daughter now in my arms. He slowly opened the cage all the while, Bear was wagging his tail and whinning. Once the cage was fully opened, the blonde man stood as Bear ran out of my bedroom and ran around the apartment. Putting Abril down so could go chase him, I turned to him. "What did you say your name was?" "Danny." He said lifting his brows and holding his rucksack strap. "Oh, you can leave that in here, I'll take the couch."  
Looking around, Danny smiled and put his bag on the floor. "I don't need a bed. Please, have your bed." He said barely breaking eye contact. "You need a bed, trust me, It's okay." Chuckling, I walked out of the small room and into the kitchen to make dinner. Chicken nuggets for Abril, with fruit and veggies. A plate of fruit and veggies with chicken for myself and finally a bowl of kibble for Bear. "What would you like to eat, help yourself." I said putting the two plates on the small kitchen table. "Abril! Bear!" I called the inseperable pair to the kitchen for dinner as Danny looked through everything I had. "I can order pizza, if you want." I said sitting Bear's food on the floor. "Chicken Nuggets!" Abril yelled quickly sitting on her chair to wait and pray before eating. Bear had already begun to eat as Danny decided on chicken nuggets. "We'll wait on you." I said taking a seat and quickly praying with my daughter. Once we finished our prayer, Danny sat with what looked like still frozen nuggets as we ate. "Did you heat those up?" I asked swallowing a bite of strawberry. With a shake of his head, I stood quickly and went to heat his food. Once two minutes passed, I returned the hot food so he could eat. He smiled greatfully and laughed with us over our dinner stories. Once dinner was over, I took everyone's plates to the sink and started to wash them. Looking at Abril's tiny princess plate, I remembered spoon feeding her bananas for the first time.  
Danny came over and offered to help as I was almost done. "No, no. It's okay. Thank you though." I said smiling and drying my hands. "Bath time!" Abril said running to the bathroom quickly. Chuckling, Danny and I watched her and Bear run. "If you need a shower, feel free to use mine. There should be towels there and I'm sure I can find some clothes for you." I said before my daughter called me to help her. Bath time finished quickly meaning Abril was ready for bed and a story. We came out of the bathroom and walked nextdoor to her bedroom with Bear on my heels to dress her. She had a story picked out and I went to find it in the multpile boxes we had laying around. "I can't find it. Do you want another story?" I told her as Danny walked into the hall. Pushing him quickly into my room, I closed the door. "I have some extra clothes in the middle drawer." I said before opening the door again and walking to Abril. "I want Princess and the Pea!" Abril pouted. "Baby, we don't have it." While this went on for sometime, with quick corrections to her pouting and her tantrum, Danny entered the doorframe.  
"I know a way better story than Princess and the Pea." Instantly, Abril's eyes lit up and she stopped crying. He came and sat next to her bed to tell her about a magical place called K'un-Lun where Danny trained to become the "Immortal Iron Fist". Crossing my arms, I smirked to myself. I knew how happy this was making Abril and how suddenly devastated she would be to have him leave. The thought made me look to the ground in shame, if only he had stayed, we wouldn't have to be in hell's kitchen; I wouldn't have to be a lap dancer. Turning down the hall with a sigh, I walked into my room; my arms wrapped around my waist, holding my shirt. The sirens outside rung louder and louder as the neon lights below us flickered gently with a small buzzing sound. I could hear Danny's voice getting softer and softer as, I assumed, Abril was falling asleep. Quietly walking back into her room, I watched Danny stand and walk very quietly into the hallway, leaving her door cracked behind him. "How did you do that?" I asked quietly with a smile on my face. Chuckling, he shook his head, "Do what?". "Come up with that story on the spot." I said looking at his face. His emotions said he was suddenly shocked; "It's not a story; it's very real." He claimed. Nodding, I chuckled. "Okay. I'm going to sleep." I said quietly walking down the hall into my bedroom.  
Turning off the light, I undressed and changed into a comfy, old, ratty, dirty blue t-shirt. My pants came off for me to relax in my thong. Looking outside, I realized how truly loud the city was when you stepped back to look at it. Sirens, screams, talking, music, horns, engines, everything made a sound without fear in this city. The lights were so loud too; neon of every color in every inch of Hell's Kitchen. Below my window was a Chinese food sign for down the street that was a deep red color; across the street was a blue sign that I hadn't payed attention to since I had gotten here. Sighing, I sat on my bed, curling my legs into my chest. I could hear a sudden 'pop!' outside my bedroom and knew the sound from doing pregnant yoga; a mat of some kind popping to be laid out on the floor. Laying flat on my bed, my hands rested on my stomach; every breath calm and steady. The darkness of my room contrasting with the brightness outside somehow pushing me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, My alarm began blaring early; 6:00 a.m. I groaned quietly while rolling towards my bed side table to quiet the alarm. I sat up to look around the quiet room; horns and sirens from outside my window, buzzing of the neon lights below and surrounding areas. I closed my tired eyes again to rub them gently before I stood to get dressed. I looked in my closet for something to wear that would be appropriate. A tight, black pencil skirt that extended about a half-inch below my knee; a dark plum colored, long sleeve, flowing shirt with nude high heels and a black, quilted purse. Walking out of my room, I opened my daughter's door. "Abril." I said quietly walking towards her bed. "Time to wake up, sweetie." I whispered walking closer to her bed and sitting next to her gently. She rolled over with a groan like I did. Smiling at her, she muttered a quiet "Mommy."; "It's time to get ready for school." Rubbing her hair gently, she nodded while I grabbed the thick sheets from her. "I'll get your clothes, go brush your teeth and potty." She agreed while walking with Bear beside her. Coming to her small closet, I picked out a pink shirt with a playful cartoon on the front, a thick, flannel jacket, and some small jeans. Her favorite shoes were blue, Velcro shoes that mimicked converse.  
When I walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, I realized there was Danny sitting on the floor quietly. His blonde hair was shaggy with curls; Danny was facing the sunrise as he pushed his arms above his head slowly. "Good morning, Danny." I said stuffing three waffles into the toaster. He snapped his head towards me, then smiled realizing it was me. I smiled at him while preparing Abril's lunch; carrots, corn, and a peanut butter and honey sandwich. Bear came running into the kitchen with Abril hot on his tail. Danny stood normally then walked over to me. "Good morning." I smiled at him as the toaster popped the waffles out. "Did you brush your teeth, Abril?" I asked putting her one and a half waffle on a small plate. "Yes mama." She said eating slowly. "Good." Pouring Bear's food in his bowl, he ate quickly. "Alright everybody, let's get going!" I said letting Abril eat while I put Bear in his kennel and Danny had some food too.   
After finally dropping off Abril, I ran to Rand Enterprises quickly. I pulled my bag on my shoulder tightly while crossing the street with a large group of people, almost as big as a herd of buffalo running to get to a water hole. Accidentally bumping shoulders with someone, we made eye contact. A woman with shoulder length black hair and a disgusted look on her face as I apologized and continued to walk. Finally walking into the building, I used to my key fob to get upstairs to my floor. The day was busy and bustling as I learned to do everything everyone else could do. As I was speaking to Ward's secretary, Ward popped his head around the corner to call me into his office. "I'm sending someone I need persuaded over to your... other job," he said while sitting in his chair and leaning back, "I need him happy. He's from the Life Foundation. Be nice and you'll get to go with me on a tour of their facility." A feeling of shock and disgust ran through me. "Seriously?" I asked upset. Ward sat up, locking his hands together on his desk while sighing. "Is this the only reason you hired me? Because of my other job?" I asked showing how obviously angry I was now. His thumbs parted and his bottom lip stuck out while his brows furrowed. "I mean..." He paused. Furrowing my brows, I scoffed. "Wow." Crossing my arms, I looked at his expensive carpet. "I'm going to need more money for that shit." I said seriously looking at him. I nodded while sucking on my teeth. "Come on, Lana." He said reclining in his seat again, and outstretching his hand.   
"No, Ward. You just hired me. I applied here because I know how to work, not because I can take my clothes off in a way that will excite you. Give me a real fucking job before I report you for sexual harassment." I demanded angrily. Ward looked at me with wide eyes. "Who would you report me to?" He scoffed with a cocky smile; his question sent me spiraling into confusion. Who would I tell? There's no one above him. Clenching my jaw, I didn't know what to do but to demand for more money again. "What if I don't?" He asked putting his hands on the back of his head. His disgusting smile, the brilliant white of his teeth, how his eyes crinkled in the outside corners with his smile. Anger boiled inside of me as I scoffed and turned around. Grabbing the long metal door handle, I pulled and opened the door. I stormed down the hall to grab my key fob. I wasn't going to work in another job where I was sexually harassed and abused. Being ignored by everyone, I grabbed the key fob off of the kitchen table. If you could call this tiny room a kitchen. All it had in this small room was a fridge, a sink and a microwave. No table or anywhere to sit and relax. The walls were so simple, no embellishments on the floor boards or near the ceilings, no details, no exciting color. I walked quickly back to Ward's office. I yanked the blurred glass door open to see a woman talking to Ward, scolding him. They both looked at me with wide eyes and furrowed brows. The woman had brown hair that curled gently as it hung, her hands resting on the desk. "Lana, I presume." She said standing up. I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I said holding my key fob. "I'm Joy; Ward's sister." She walked over to me with her hand outstretched. Taking it, we shook hands as I smiled at her. "If you have any problem with him feel free to come to me."   
Smiling, Joy left the room. Ward stuck his hands out as he was like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What?" He asked, his sickening, perverted smile returning again. "You'll pay me more. Or find someone else." I said holding my key fob for him to see. He scoffed, looking away. "You won't quit. It's your first day." He said. Ward was so sure. "Don't put it past me. I can't get any lower in life." I said turning around again to grab the handle of the door. "I know about your record." He said. The chair squeaked as he stood to walk over to me. I looked down and cursed myself mentally. "What about it?" I asked turning to face him again. My arms crossing over my chest. "Theft, five years in prison." Ward walked around his desk putting his hands in his pockets. "What about your daughter?" He asked tilting his head. "Don't." I said, my breath caught in my throat. Ward watched me carefully, "I need you to steal something for me." He said. "No." I said immediately after hearing the word 'steal'. "Lana," He started. I felt so threatened and scared. "I'll triple your pay." Ward's face was so simple, his knee was shaking slightly. Sighing, I closed my eyes. "If I get caught, Ward." I began. Pictures of Abril flashed through my head, the sound of her innocent laughter. A malicious smile greeted me when I opened my eyes again. Ward was so far away but he seemed so close. "I won't go down alone." I finished my sentence. I felt anxious and scared as Ward and I discussed our plans to rob the Life Foundation of some kind of dangerous weapon that was being held there.   
The sun set soon and Ward was pouring dark liquids into a glass and taking one or two pills from an orange bottle that he would pull from a drawer. About an hour after he took the pills, his voice would slur, his eyes would droop, he seemed exhausted. But within fifteen minutes, the effects passed. "Ward, I have to go." I said standing up from the smooth, white leather couch. "Why?" He asked holding the pills in his mouth. Ward's brows were furrowed as he poured the last little bit of his brown drink into his mouth. He swallowed with a hard gulp and released a disgusting sigh. "I have to pick up my daughter. From daycare." I said straightening my skirt. He giggled. "I want to meet her. Abril." He said standing clearly intoxicated. He tried to walk to the corner of his office for more alcohol. "How do you know her name?" I asked a pit forming in my stomach. "I read your file." Ward struggled to pour another drink. The glass of the cup and the glass of the bottle sliding past each other making a scratching noise. "Don't mention my daughter. Please." I asked as nicely as I could. Ward turned to look at me from across the room; "You know the other night was awesome. You're an amazing stripper." He said nodding and drinking slowly. Sighing, I clenched my jaw. "Goodnight, Ward." Walking to the door, I headed out to my daughter's daycare. "You're late." The woman said holding Abril's hand. "I know, I'm so sorry. Hi honey!" I said picking up my daughter. "Where do you work?" She asked crossing her arms. "Mommy, look what I drew." Looking at the picture my daughter drew, I smiled. "That looks great baby. Rand Enterprises." I answered both of the women in my ears. "No wonder you're late." She joked with a smile. Smiling back at her, I thanked her for staying with Abril for as long as she did.   
Our walk home was calm; into the park for dinner. Hot dogs with barbecue and pickles. Abril and I sat under the street lights talking about her day. "I played with Kelsey today in the ball pit." She said as I cut up pieces of her hot dog. "You did?" I asked with a smile and handed her the fork. She nodded and looked in the distance to see a familiar stranger walking up to us. "Danny!" She said pulling my focus from my own meal to Danny. "Hey, Danny." I said with a smile. "Hey, Lana. Hey, Abril." He pulled out the chair besides me and sat down. "What are you doing out here this late?" I asked. He crossed his arms on the table and looked at me. "I don't have anywhere to go." Swallowing my bite of food, I offered him some. "I told you, you can stay with me for a while." He shook his head with a smile. "No. No. I couldn't." He said. "Oh, please. It's getting cold. I insist." I said pulling out my wallet for some cash. "Get yourself something to eat." I said handing him the money and zipping the wallet up again. Abril cheered with excitement. "Yay!" Danny and I smiled before he stood up to get his own hot dog. "Eat your food, sweetie." I said wiping her cheek gently. All three of us ate together and talked about our days. When we finally went to go back to the apartment, Abril was almost asleep in my arms. "I'll carry her for you." Danny offered kindly.   
"I can't ask you to do that." I said quietly. "Mommy." Abril whispered in my shoulder. "I'm sleepy." She said, holding her head gently, I kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and take a nap." I said holding her on my hip. Danny and I walked back to the apartment, talking quietly. My feet began to ache and my knees began to hurt. Hissing gently, I kicked my shoes off towards the sidewalk in front of me. "Can you grab those for me, please." Danny immediately grabbed my heels from the ground in front of us. Smiling at him, I thanked him. He smiled back and we continued to walk to the apartment.   
Finally getting home, I put Abril to bed with a kiss and tucked her in before heading to my room. I let Bear out of his kennel and took him downstairs to go to the bathroom after letting him eat. "You shouldn't be out this late." A voice called from the darkness. I looked towards the voice to see nothing. "Hello?" I asked looking around. Bear finished using the bathroom and I walked upstairs quickly. Closing the door behind me, I knew he found me. Closing all the locks on the door, I walked to the window to close the blinds. Bear had already gone to my room to lay on my bed. Danny had his things set up on the floor in the living room. "Goodnight, Danny." I said with a smile before heading to my room in an almost panicked state. Closing the blinds again and locking the door; I undressed quickly. My mind raced while I thought of what he would do if he caught me. Murder? Torture? I thought of the situation that would happen if that was him. He would fight me, would he really try and kill me? I served his time. I went down for him. I shampooed my long blonde hair; massaging my scalp with my fingertips and engraining the suds into the scalp and onto my hair. The warm water washing over me. The soap bubbles falling down my flesh with the water and down the drain. My eyes stayed closed while I remembered the conversation with Ward about my past.   
The memories of what happened in my past flooding back. The guns, the money, the sex, the cops, the jail time. The cold steel and iron and metal in my hand sending shock waves during target practice in the fields. The shattering of the glass coke bottles as the bullet hit them from far away. Tin cans that shrunk in size down the line. The labels still on reading of fruit of vegetables that we ate in shitty hotel rooms. The smell of the ounce of shampoo and matching conditioner ran through my nose again. The poor water pressure never got all the suds out from my hair. His arms would randomly wrap around me when I was showering or about to shower or fresh out of the shower. The smell of his sweat now made my top lip quiver in disgust. Now, I stood in front of my mirror with my hair dripping, the mirror fogged up faded my picture. The money was the best thing; finally being able to eat good food, but never being able to sleep in anything better than a motel 6. He always wanted to save the money, never use it all at once. The only good thing we could afford to spoil ourselves with was food. Never clothes, or basic human needs, like better shampoo or lotion.   
I walked into my closet to pull out a grey, thin shirt. The sounds fading outside as I crawled into bed. I flipped a switch next to the lamp switch. All the lights in my bedroom shutting off suddenly. While I lay in my bed, I couldn't help but think about him again. I couldn't help but think what he would do to my daughter. Flipping side to side, I tried everything to get comfortable, to get him out of my mind. Bear whined then flipped his head over to look at me upside down. "I'm sorry, bud." I said rubbing his chin and popping a quick kiss on his nose. Bear relaxed again, his lip relaxed revealing his top teeth. I soon began to doze off until a loud knock sounded on my door. Bear startled too; barking loudly, I hushed him. Getting up from my bed, I walked to my bedroom door. "Danny?" I asked, praying that it was him. "Lana?" Danny asked. Sighing with relief, I swung the door open to hug him. "Are you okay?" He asked, his arms waiting to wrap around my back. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said realizing what I was doing. "I'm so sorry. That was- I'm sorry." I said pulling back. Danny smiled and chuckled. "It's okay," He began gently placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I was going to ask if I could use your bathroom." Nodding, I agreed. "Yeah. Go ahead." Stepping back, I pulled my bedroom door open to let him in, then closing it behind him. Crawling back into bed, Bear rolled over to face me. With a quick sigh, my gentle dog was back to sleep.   
I heard some water flowing and the light flashed on then off quickly before Danny made his way out of my room again. "Good night, Lana." I smiled and hummed before dozing off into a nightmare. I was subconsciously glad to have Danny in my living room. I wondered if working with Rand Enterprises was a mistake. Something deep in my gut, a hard feeling told me to stick with it. To put up with Ward Meachum. I didn't want to but I had to. Nothing was a greater motivation than my daughter. I would do this for her; I will do this for her.


End file.
